


After the War

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, Dark, F/M, Gender Roles, Hurt/Comfort, Pegging, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam uses a quiet moment to take care of Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

They drank. It was the one thing they could still do to forget where they were and what happened. Beer was a precious commodity, however, and sometimes they had to fight rival groups just to get their hands on a six-pack. And it was never cold. Carter figured out a way to make a portable cooler that, given a few hours, would make the cans frosty. But no one could ever wait that long. Beer numbed, beer helped you to forget, and beer made everything feel like it was at least a little all right.

Someone tried to steal their beer earlier. Fighting with other refugees was always a pain in the ass; the team tried to refrain from causing permanent damage, but none of their enemies had quite the same qualms. While Teal'c and Vala tried to fight off the hoarders with sticks and blows from their fists, the hoarders had shotguns and knives. 

Sam crawled under the lean-to curtain on her hands and knees, too weary to crouch. She saw Cameron sitting at the other side, his shirt off, bandaging a wound on his arm. She moved over to him on her hands and knees and he watched her, his eyes running over her body. She'd lost her own T-shirt, left with little more than a sports bra. It was good. Men saw a woman in a bra and they underestimated her. Despite the dog tags still hanging around her neck, they saw her as easy pickings. It made the fights short.

She took Cameron's hands away from the knife wound and finished wrapping the bandage. She saw his bare chest and the dog tags lying against the dirty, sun-scorched flesh, and wondered why they bothered. There was no air force, no military. So why did they bother? 

The bandage secured, Sam looked at Cameron. She was kneeling next to him, her right thigh pressed against his, both of them mostly topless with their cargo pants. After a moment, Sam leaned in and kissed him. She tasted the beer, precious alcohol, on his mouth and parted her lips to take his tongue. She sucked gently and shifted her weight, pressing her hands against his chest for balance as she straddled him.

She settled on top of him, felt his erection between her legs, and began to move her body against it. Cameron moaned into her mouth and put his hands on her breasts. His palms were rough and calloused, but it had been so long since she'd been touched. She arched her back, filling his hands. Outside, Teal'c shouted and they heard another volley of rocks. Cameron's head turned toward the curtain over the door of the lean-to, but Sam pulled his head back to hers and kissed him hard. He took control of the kiss and put his arms around her waist.

Sam rolled them so she was on top and then flipped Cameron onto his stomach. She was breathing hard, her dirty hair in her eyes. She kissed Cameron's neck, down his back, and rubbed his ass through his pants. He looked over his shoulder at her, propped up on his elbows, and Sam met his eyes with a feral grin. She knelt between his legs and reached around to undo his pants, yanking them down to his thighs and exposing his ass.

There were men. When they passed through Denver, another when they were halfway through Kansas. Cameron and other men from groups they encountered on the road would sneak off after dinner to compare notes. But voices carried on those dark desert nights, and Sam knew what Cameron did, what he liked, and she had just enough alcohol and adrenaline running through her to consider it.

"Sam," he said.

"It's okay," she whispered. She kissed his back, between his shoulders. "Let me do this for you..."

She took out the thing she and Vala had found in an abandoned shop. They had been sent to find essentials but, of course, Vala took time out from the end of the world to look for something fun. She had shown it to Sam with a gleam in her eye, and Sam couldn't bring herself to say no and put it back. Now they shared it, sometimes used it together, and now she was slipping it from the pocket of her cargo pants. 

Cameron watched over his shoulder as she licked and sucked the tip of the toy, getting it ready, eyes locked on his face. She lifted her hips and unzipped her pants. She worked the toy inside and pulled the zipper up. The flared base of the toy was held in the fly, but she still wrapped her fingers around the base of the shaft to hold it in place.

"Sam," he groaned. He turned his face away, resting it on his elbow as he lifted his hips toward her.

She moved carefully, her heart pounding. She'd never done this before and she wanted to make sure she got it right. Her skin was covered with sweat, the dirt turning to grime on her muscles as she pressed herself against him. Cameron grunted and she put one hand on his hip to pull him back toward her. He grunted, and Sam closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she moved.

Sam ran her hand over his hip and then moved it forward. His cock was hard, hanging between his spread thighs, and she let it rest against her palm. She stroked slowly, matching the rhythm with her hips, finding the rhythm. He pressed back against her, and soon they were both making quiet sounds of pleasure in harmony with each other. 

Cameron's come covered her palm unexpectedly, dripping down over her fingers and trailing over her wrist. She released him and whispered, "It's okay, it's okay... sh."

She pulled out, letting the cock fall from him. She freed it from her pants and dropped it to the side, staring at the white come on her hand. She wanted to taste it, but she was afraid to, worried that somehow that would cross some kind of line. Like there were any lines left. So she closed her eyes and kissed her palm, ran her tongue along each finger, and sucked her wrist until every trace was gone. It was better than beer, more intoxicating, and she wanted more. She knew Cameron would need some time, though, to recover, so she pushed him gently to the ground and lay on top of him. He rolled over, his flaccid cock pressing against her stomach as they kissed. He ran the back of his hand over her stomach, down between her legs, and cupped her through the material of her pants. Sam's breath caught as he began to rub her and his cock came back to life against her body.

She moved her hips in slow circles against his hand, their dog tags making quiet clinking noises as their bodies moved together. They kissed, and Sam held tight to Cameron's hips as she rode his fingers. Outside, the skirmish continued. They could hear Teal'c shouting orders to the last remaining soldiers of the SGC. They had things under control; their two commanding officers could take a night off. Sam reached down, unfastened her trousers, and guided Cameron's hand inside.

They had a big night ahead.


End file.
